Going to Happen
by sg11985
Summary: Alternate ending to Ascension - Orlin is captured before leaving earth.


Title: Going to Happen  
Author: Jemma  
Story Status: Complete  
Series/Sequel Info: None  
Season: Five  
Spoilers: Ascension, general knowledge of the show up to Season 5  
Categories: Romance, angst  
Pairings: Sam/Other Sam/Jack  
Rating: T  
Content Warnings: Quite a lot of angst and stuff  
Summary: Alternate ending to Ascension - Orlin is captured before leaving earth.  
Archive Permissions: Please ask.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters relating to Stargate. They belong to MGM and any of their associates. I'm just playing around with them for a little while!  
Authors Note: This one's been brought about by a challenge given to me by Jr. Book Worm! (to have an alternate ending to Ascension). Hope you like! Also, this is the first proper thing I've written in a while, so any feedback would be appreciated! Any mistakes are my own.  
Date: 22/07/03

SGSGSGSGSG

-Present time-

The most appropriate way to begin this story would be with a cliché.  
For example: "The day had started off fairly normally."  
The problem is, my whole week had been as far from normal as possible. And things are only getting worse.

SGSGSGSGSG

-3 hours earlier-

I opened the door slowly and carefully, pushing my flashlight in first to scan the hallway.  
No sign of him.  
"Orlin? Orlin!?"  
Then I hear a faint reply.  
"Sam? Come on down."  
Walking quickly to the sound of his position I find him by my fuse box.  
"Orlin? What are you doing?"  
"OK. Just a minute."  
"No time. There's a team of Special Forces outside. They've come to take you into custody." I pause for a moment. "Orlin, I didn't turn you in," I add quietly.  
He turns to face me.  
"I know you didn't Sam. Now come on."  
He grabs my hand and pulls me back along the hallway into the basement. What I see causes me to gasp aloud.  
"You've been busy," I breathe.  
"I had to be. I didn't think they'd let my go back home through their Stargate."  
"How did you...?"  
"You're going to have a pretty big credit card bill this month," he replies almost sheepishly.  
I smile and his almost boyish guilt.  
"That's OK, but Orlin, outside..."

There's a bang behind me and I see a small force of Special Forces trained officers, including Colonel O'Neill, enter the basement behind us.  
"Inside now Major," comes a smug voice from the doorway. Predictably it's that of Simmons. "Take him away," he orders, looking from the nearest men to him and then at Orlin.  
As they march forward I step in their way.  
"Wait! You don't know the whole story. He has to get back to..."  
"I'd step out of the way Major," Simmons says slowly.  
Anger boils in my like I've never known it.  
"No," I reply venomously. Simmons takes no notice.  
"Get that alien out of here now!"

The officers step forward once more, and one of their colleagues grabs hold of my arm to prevent me from doing anything to stop them.   
Struggle as I might, there's no getting free.  
I give Orlin a desperate look before he is removed from my sight, possibly never to be seen again.  
"Take her into custody."  
Another officer takes my left arm as I am pulled quickly out of the room.  
Colonel O'Neill doesn't even look at me.

SGSGSGSGSG

-Present time-

Tap. Tap. Tap.  
I've never been much of a tapper, but with no work to keep my hands busy with, I have little else to do but tap the blank table top in front of me.

By the time I had been dragged outside m hose, Orlin had gone. To where? I have no idea.  
All I know is that I was taken, along with an escort of three officers (what, do they think I'm dangerous or something?) back to Cheyenne Mountain. 

There's been no sign of anyone possibly coming to speak to me since they threw me in here two and half hours ago.

What's even more strange, is that I'm not worried. Or scared. Or sorry.

The fact is I did what I believed was right, and I still think that I am. 

The fact is, Orlin, was my friend. He cared about me, and treated me like I've never been treated before. He wasn't an alien to me. He was...there for me.

I take my focus off my thoughts and tapping to the sound of thudding.  
Standard military designated footwear, pounding down the corridor towards my cell.  
A single word tells me who it is.  
"Airman."  
The door clicks and then opens, revealing the one person who I feel I have honestly betrayed.  
He closes the door quietly behind him, blocking the outside off once more. He doesn't turn around immediately, but holds onto the door handle, as if it is his lifeline.  
After a minute or so, he turns his body, and then slowly his face towards me.  
I am overcome by the obvious disappointment in his features.

"You were going to let him escape, " he states.  
I resist the temptation to look back down at the table.  
"I was," I reply quietly. He raises an eyebrow. "Sir," I add on the end, even more quietly.  
"I ordered you to bring him out."  
"I know Sir."  
"You chose to ignore my order?"  
I breathe in shallowly and quickly.  
"It wasn't like that...I just..."  
"Just what?!" he yells suddenly, making me jump and close my eyes. "You thought you knew better than us? Thought you could go and save his world with him, and then you'd live happily ever after? It doesn't work like that Major."

The room seems deserted in the silence after his outburst. I open my eyes but this time look at the table, unable to face him.  
"I was just trying to do the right thing by him, Sir."  
I see his feet turn and walk back to the door, then hear his fist banging against it.  
"You got it wrong Carter."  
The door opens and I'm alone again.

SGSGSGSGSG

I'm asleep on the bunk in my room when another visitor comes to me.  
"Major," the voice says.  
I jump up and try to present myself as best as possible for a person who has just woken up.  
"General Hammond, Sir," I say perfectly whilst saluting.  
"At ease, Major."  
I relax only slightly.  
"Take a seat," he says kindly.  
"Thank you Sir," I say tiredly, following his direction and sitting down.

There are no formalities; he gets straight to the point.  
"I've managed some strings Major. Orlin is going to be transported to the mountain to be held in custody here until we decide what's to be done. A team lead by an Agent Barratt will be arriving here in a little under an hour."  
I can't help the smile that breaks out on my face.  
"Sir," I breathe. "Thank you."  
"I don't know what's going on here Major, but I need to. Why did you disobey Colonel O'Neill's direct order to bring Orlin out?"

I look him in the eye. A man I respect beyond belief. Someone who's always looked out for me.  
"Sir, I didn't mean to. I was just trying to do the right thing. Orlin just wanted to save his planet, and..."  
He holds up his hand and to my relief smiles.  
"It's OK Sam."  
"Sir?"  
"I can understand your reasons for doing what you did."  
I breathe a sigh of relief.  
"Thank you Sir." There's silence for just a moment. "Sir? How much longer do I have to stay in here?"  
He smiles.  
"You can leave now Major. I'm sorry it's taken so long. Simmons has been throwing his orders around. He still insists, and I've got orders, for you to undergo another psychological evaluation."

I think about protesting, but quickly change my mind. General Hammond has obviously had to pull quite a few strings at high level to get me released without charges, and Orlin transferred over to here, away from Simmons, Maybourne and their 'experiments'.  
"Yes Sir."  
He appears to nod to himself, and we both get up and leave to room.

SGSGSGSGSG

After leaving that room I barely know what to do with myself.  
Usually I would have gone to my lab to work on something, but there's no way I could have concentrated on anything for longer than five minutes anyway.  
I thought about going to find Daniel or Teal'c, but figured that they would probably be with the Colonel or that they really wouldn't want to see me after what I had done today.  
I've never felt completely alone before. I've always had someone I could turn to, but right now I don't feel like I have anybody.

In the end I decide to wander over to the commissary for a cup of coffee. I haven't had caffeine for at least five hours, and I'm beginning to feel it.

As I reach the elevator the overhead comes on.

"General Hammond to main level, front gate."

My heart rate doubles. Orlin must be here.

I get in the elevator as planned, but this time with the intention of going all the way to the main level. Something is compelling me to do it, even though I really know it's not a good idea.

As the doors open on the main level I see him.  
He doesn't look at all different from the last time I saw him in my basement just hours ago, but then I wasn't expecting to see him at all again.  
"Orlin!" I call out. He's surrounded by four agents, two SF guards and General Hammond, but I still manage to catch is eye and share a smile with him.  
"Sam," he replies calmly as the group walks over towards me at the elevator doors. "How are you?"  
"I'm fine," I reply enthusiastically. "But what about you? The NID?"  
"It's all fine Sam," he replies, reaching out to touch my arm, reassuring me. It works.  
"Good," I say softly.  
A quiet 'ahem' comes from the side.  
"Major Carter, we have to take Orlin down to be debriefed," General Hammond says.  
"Yes Sir," I nod, whilst moving aside to let them through. "I'll come by to see you later," I say to Orlin.  
"I'd like that," he answers, before the doors slide shut on the group.

I stare at the grey metal for a few moments, before realising how much better I feel knowing that Orlin is here and safe.

SGSGSGSGSG

After getting side tracked by Orlin's arrival, I eventually leave the main level to go and get my coffee from the commissary.  
As I walk in the door the room goes silent.  
I don't know why, but I hadn't really expected that. But, then thinking about it, who wouldn't have heard about what had gone on? Orlin's arrival would have tipped anyone off who didn't already know. It's not every day aliens get transferred over the Cheyenne Mountain...or...well, actually it is... but you know what I mean.  
I try to walk as normally as possible over the other side of the room where the drinks are, avoiding the accusatory stares thrown my way.

I pour out my cup of coffee with precision, before turning around in a vague attempt to find a friendly face.

Out of the crowd I see a hand. Daniel's hand, waving to me.  
I smile gratefully and walk over to the position where he and Teal'c are sitting.  
"Hi guys," I say as I sit down.  
"Major Carter."  
"Hey Sam."  
Silence.  
"You doing OK Sam?"  
I smile. "I'm alright Daniel. A little bit annoyed of being treated like some sort of convicted murderer, but OK."  
Daniel doesn't seem able to find a response to that, so he goes back to digging at his pancakes.  
"No one thinks that you are a murderer Major Carter," Teal'c says slowly.  
"It's just an expression Teal'c. What I mean to say is I'm fed up of feeling like the guilty party here. All I wanted to do was the right thing."  
"Yes, and the right thing should have been to follow your superior officers orders, shouldn't it Carter?"

The voice comes from behind me, and I don't need more than a second to know who's it is.  
I close my eyes and lower my head to stare at the black liquid in front of me.

"That's a matter of opinion Sir," I reply quietly, not daring to look at him.  
"It never used to be."

His reply hits me like a blow to the stomach.

Why are we doing this? Hurting each other for no reason?  
I turn around to confront him with my questions, only to see his retreating form exiting the door.  
"He'll come round Sam," Daniel states reassuringly.  
I'm not so sure.

SGSGSGSGSG

"Major? What can I do for you?"  
"Sir, I was wondering if I could see Orlin?"  
As I stand in front of the General's desk with my plea, he looks dubious.  
"Please Sir. I just need to straighten some things out with him."  
His face visibly relaxes before his concedes.  
"Very well. You may see him. He's in the guest quarters."  
"Thank you Sir."  
We give mutual nods of thanks, and I leave to room with a growing feeling of uneasiness.

"I have permission from General Hammond to speak to our guest," I tell the SF outside Orlin's quarters. He nods and opens the door for me.  
As the door closes behind me I look around the room. He's sitting on a chair in the corner of the room reading a book.  
"Orlin?" I call quietly.  
He looks up. "Sam!" he replies, getting up from the chair and walking over to me.  
As we stand opposite each other, both clearly unsure of how to great each other, I laugh and move to hug him.  
"I'm glad your OK," I say quietly in his ear.  
"So am I, although, I am afraid it is too late for my planet."  
I sigh and release him.  
"I'm so sorry Orlin. There was nothing I could do. Right after they took you away they brought me back here and locked me up for hours. Is there no way the planet could have survived?"  
"There...no, there's no way."  
His hesitation makes me think.  
"Orlin, I haven't heard anything about what's happened on your planet! You'd have thought if there had been an explosion and it had killed an SG team, we'd have heard about it by now."  
He looks at me hopefully.  
"Is there any way you can find out what has happened?"  
"I can try," I reply, smiling at him before turning and leaving.

SGSGSGSGSG

I know there is only one person who will be able to tell me what I need to know.  
I walk the corridors, retracing my steps of only a few minutes earlier.  
Reaching my destination I knock on the door.  
"Come in."  
I open the door quickly, and am surprised to see someone else in the room.  
"General, Colonel O'Neill." I greet them both equally.  
"What can I do for you Major?" General Hammond asks.  
"Err, Sir..." I dwindle off, unsure as to whether I want to be having this conversation in front of Colonel O'Neill.  
"Yes Major?"  
He's beginning to sound slightly impatient. Oh well, here goes nothing.  
"Sir, what with everything that's just happened to me, it never even occurred to me to ask. What happened on Orlin's planet with the test?"  
The General smiles at me.  
"The test couldn't precede Major. There was a massive engineering fault and the weapon wouldn't charge. The team couldn't figure out what was causing it so the test had to be abandoned."

I can barely contain my happiness, although one look at the Colonel causes me to fall back to earth with a bump.  
"I see Sir. And will the test be reattempted?"  
"That's unclear at this time Major."  
"I see. Well, thank you for your time Sir."  
"Thank you Major."  
I smile and turn to leave the room, but before I can fully close the door behind me, the conversation within begins.  
"Where were we Jack? Ah, yes. Well, if you want I can authorise your immediate transfer over to the Alpha site, if your sure that's what you really want of course."  
"I'm sure General. Staying on with SG-1 now isn't an option. And I can do just as much good off world as I can on."  
"Very well Jack. I'll authorise 3 months leave to the Alpha site, and we'll review your progress after that time."  
"Thank you Sir."

As I straighten up away from the door I can barely believe what I've just heard.  
He's leaving.  
Because of me.

SGSGSGSGSG

Two hours later I have reported all I know to Orlin, and he seems pleased.  
"I have requested to your General Hammond that I be allowed to leave this place as soon as possible," he says quietly, as if unsure of my reaction.  
"Oh," I reply. "I see. But surely, the General hasn't authorised you to return to your home planet from here?"  
"No he has not. But as soon as I leave and arrive at my destination, I will go back to my planet and remove the device. No one will ever be able to use it."  
"But what if one of the SG teams tries to stop you?"  
"They won't."  
"How do you..."  
"Do not worry Sam. They just won't. Trust me."  
"I do."

There is uneasiness on the air. As if a question not yet asked is waiting to be answered.  
"Sam? There is something wrong?"  
"Huh? No, nothing."  
"There is. I can tell. Talk to me."  
"Oh, it's nothing. Honestly. Just a conversation I overheard that I really wish I hadn't of done."  
"A conversation between whom?"  
"General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill."  
"What were they talking about?"  
I smile. "Why do you want to know so badly?"  
"Because it is clearly troubling you."  
I sigh. "Colonel O'Neill is leaving to go and work on the Alpha site. Because of me."  
"And this troubles you?"  
"Yes," I say sadly.  
"Sam, you do not need to hold back. I know how you truly feel."  
I gaze at him in wonderment. "What do you mean?"  
"I shared my very spirit with you, and in return I got to see yours."  
"What did it show you?" I ask tentatively.   
"That you care for me. You like me very much and that you do not wish me to go. But that those feelings are that of a great friendship, which is one of the strongest bonds you can have."  
I lower my head. "I'm so sorry Orlin."  
"Don't be," he almost chides, lifting my face towards him with his hand. "It's like I said. Friendship is one of the strongest bonds. I am honoured to have yours."  
"I just, feel like I, lead you on or something," I reply, feeling myself blush slightly.  
"You did not. Trust me. I knew your feelings for him at the time. I thought maybe I could make you love me, but then I realised it wasn't to be, and that's OK Sam."  
"Oh Orlin, what am I going to do?" I ask, knowing he knows what I am talking about.  
"Find him."  
I meet his stare, and nodding turn away and almost run from the room.  
I can think of the most likely place he'll be, in his office filling out his transfer papers.

I run through the corridors, pace the elevator, and run to his office, so by the time I actually come face to face with him I am fairly out of breath.  
I've burst into his office, and sure enough, he is filling out his paper work, and about to sign on the dotted line, so to speak.  
"Sir!" I call as I run through the door.  
"Carter! What the hell are you doing?"  
"Sir, don't sign that. Please. We can sort this out."  
He's quiet for a moment. Of course I'm expecting court marshal any second now...  
"I don't think we can Carter."  
"We can! Just let me explain."  
He looks sceptical for a moment, before conceding and motioning for me to close the door and then take a seat.  
I quickly sit down opposite him.

"Sir, this thing with Orlin, you have to understand, we're not...involved or anything. I was just trying to help him. I was just trying to do the right thing. I didn't mean to make it look like I was deliberately disobeying your order. But you don't have to go to the Alpha site. Orlin's leaving, and him and me are just friends. You know as well as I do I could never feel how I do for anyone else except yo..."

I snap my mouth shut as quickly as it had been talking just milliseconds ago. I stare at him in shock, my hand slowly rising to cover my openly gaping mouth. My gaze slowly drops from his, and I'm in total disbelief of what I've just said.  
After a moment of awkward silence I slowly remove my hand, and stand up.  
"Sir, I'm sorry. That was totally unprofessional." I turn and move towards the door.  
"I'm sorry, I'll go, just ignore what I s-"  
If I was in shock before then I'm catatonic now.  
Before I could finish my sentence his arm is pulling me back to face him and his lips are on mine.  
And oh my god it's incredible.  
His hands grip my waist, hair, neck, anything he can reach, whilst I do the same.  
"Oh god, I'm so sorry," I say between kisses.  
Slowly we calm. He settles for pulling back slightly and running his left hand through my hair.  
"It's OK," he breathes.  
"You won't leave will you?" I almost plead.  
"I'm not going anywhere," he reassures me. "I just, had to get away when I thought you and Orlin..."  
"Don't say it. You don't have to," I whisper. "It's like I said, I could never feel like this about anyone else."

He smiles at me and I return it.  
"Sam, you know we can't...while we both..."  
"Yeah, I know. But that's OK. As long as we both know how things stand, I can live with it. For now."  
He seems to breathe a sigh of relief, then leans forward to place a kiss on my forehead.  
"I'm glad we're still...us," he says rather awkwardly before laughing.  
"It's OK, I know what you mean."  
Another smile is shared before I lean forward and hug him, knowing it'll be the last time for a while. After ten or so minutes we mutually break apart.  
"So, back to normal tomorrow then?" I ask hesitantly.  
"Back to normal Carter," he replies, winking at me.  
I smile and turn to leave.  
"See you in the morning Colonel."

SGSGSGSGSG

Two days have passed since that afternoon in the Colonel's office. Two wonderful days.  
Things were back to normal.  
I was back in the lab, Colonel O'Neill was back to driving Daniel mad when he was trying to work on a translation, and Teal'c was back to beating us all regularly at boxing.

Orlin left yesterday.  
I didn't tell anyone what he had told me about going back to his planet to remove the device. There wouldn't have been any point. From SG-16's mission report it's pretty clear that the device would never have worked anyway.  
When Orlin left via the gate room all of SG-1 were there. Teal'c and Daniel didn't say much, but the Colonel stepped forward to shake hands with Orlin. Seeing this made me happier than ever.  
And when I hugged Orlin goodbye I knew that there were no hard feelings, between any of us.

I've gotta say, the past few days have been pretty hard, but well worth the outcome.

Everything went back to normal, and I had the extra special knowledge that one day Colonel O'Neill and I are going to happen. Nothings going to change that.

SGSGSGSGSG

End!! Feedback would really be appreciated on this one!


End file.
